


black looks good on you

by dumbsoftie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Spoiler?, kylo is emo, why do i always end my fics with a first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: high school au where kylo is your stereotypical angsty teenager, but what happens when he meets someone that accepts him for the way that he is?





	1. Chapter 1

Wide eyes filled with worried expressions followed him as he walked through the hallway, trying to avoid him as much as humanly possible. His eyes narrowed at a boy who looked too long as he trudged through the hallway.

Kylo huffed in annoyance as he sat at his usual spot for lunch with his friends, Hux and Phasma. School was always miserable for him, he’d rather be practicing with his band, The Knights Of Ren. Out of boredom, he fidgeted with his lip ring, running a hand through his dark hair. His friends at lunch were too busy talking to pay any attention to him, so he started to look around the lunchroom.

He saw a girl holding her tray of food with a concerned look on her face. He wondered if he had ever seen her before and decided that he hadn’t. She must’ve been new and looking for somewhere to sit. However, the entire room was packed, except for a few empty seats around Kylo’s table. People chose to sit as far away from Kylo, Hux, and Phasma as possible, and he liked it that way. He remembered the girl from one of his earlier classes, she had sat near him and never said a single word.

Kylo watched in horror as the girl saw the empty seats, quickly walking towards him. Phasma’s head whipped around to see what Kylo had seen, shocked as to why this tiny and innocent looking girl was approaching their table.

“Um…hello. Could I sit here?” The girl questioned Kylo, voice quiet and unsure.

“No, you can’t.” Hux spoke, sitting up straighter.

“Says who?” Kylo blushed. “You can sit next to me.”

“…Says you.” Hux rolled his eyes, turning to converse with Phasma.

The girl introduced herself to Kylo and he wondered why she was being so nice to him. Even if she was new, everyone talked about how awful he was.

“Rey put you up to this, didn’t she?” Kylo interrupted her.

“Who’s Rey?” Her head tilted in confusion.

“Don’t bullshit me. She told you to come over here and get close to me so that she could just hurt me more. I’m not an idiot.” he snapped.

“I-I don’t know a R-Rey…” Her eyes began to water as she tried to avert his gaze. Kylo’s face grew even redder as he realized his mistake. Maybe she actually just needed somewhere to sit, and now he was going to make her cry by bringing her into his problems. She mumbled something about having to leave and she stood up, starting to gather her things.

Without thinking, Kylo grabbed her hand, his whole face bright red. Hux and Phasma watched in horror, absolutely confused with what was going on with their friend. “I’m… sorry.” he mumbled, asking her to stay. Expecting her to leave and never talk to him again, he dropped her hand, facing his lunch.

Shocking him, she sat back down and reached for his hand under the table, her cheeks nearly as red as his own. He had no idea what to do, so he just gently squeezed her hand in return. Suddenly, to his dismay, the bell rang and signaled the end of lunch. She scurried off before he could stop her, before he could even tell her his name.

Kylo sat in his bed, unable to sleep. He’d always had a difficult time sleeping due to his nightmares, but for some reason, he felt more tired than usual. It was as if he felt more relaxed because he could think of the sweet girl from school rather than his own nightmares.

Soon, he fell into a better sleep than he’d had in years.

Kylo sat down in his third period class, history, his heart racing. Even though he refused to admit it, he had put much more effort into his appearance today. He knew that she’d see him today, and he wanted to impress her.

Then, she walked into the class, looking as cute as ever. She sat in the same spot that she had been in yesterday, but not before she grinned at Kylo. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, and he even felt a smile forming on his face. He attempted to hold it back, but he failed miserably.

Soon, the class began and the teacher began to talk about a partner project. Kylo quickly grew excited, crossing his fingers under the table. “Please let us pick our partners, please let us pick our partners!” his mind echoed.

“You will be able to pick your partners!” The teacher spoke, causing a grin to spread across Kylo’s face. Kylo’s crush turned her head and made eye contact with him, mouthing that they should be partners. Kylo frantically nodded, blushing wildly.

The bell suddenly rang, and Kylo rushed to pack his things and catch up with his sweetheart. “I’ll uh… walk with you to lunch.” he rushed out.

“O-Okay.” she smiled the sweetest smile at him, causing his butterflies to flutter in his chest. “I already have some ideas for the project… Do you think that we could meet up at your house after school today to get started?”

Kylo panicked, not wanting her to see his embarrassing parents or the cringeworthy photos of him plastered on the walls. “Sure.” He spoke, his heart speaking before his brain could.

Lunch flew by with Kylo and his girl talking the entire time about their interests and how they could incorporate them into their project. Kylo kept purposefully asking her about what she liked more than she asked him, not only so that he could learn more about her, but so that he could watch her talk about what she was passionate about. Her eyes would light up, and a beautiful smile would stretch across her lips as she swung her hands around to emphasize her point. 

“You know, black looks really good on you,” Her cheeks were flushed dark pink when she complimented him. Her compliment echoed throughout his mind nonstop.

He thought about her as he walked home, before realizing that she would be at his house soon, and he had to hide as many embarrassing things as he could. He ran home, greeted by his mother, father, and… uncle?!


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi, Ben!” His uncle grinned.

“Uh… hello. Mom, my friend is coming over any minute now to work on our history project.” He rushed out, hoping that she would give him a break from family time to go be with his crush.

“…Fine. Just come down after they leave.” She replied, causing Kylo to show her a rare smile.

The doorbell rang, signaling her arrival. Kylo scrambled to the door, pulling it open. He prayed that his family would leave them alone, especially his uncle.

“Hello.” The tiny girl stood on the doormat, looking up at him with the most innocent and adorable smile that he’d ever seen.

“H-Hey.” He spoke, trying to seem like he wasn’t a nervous wreck. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a tiny kiss on his cheek, causing his entire upper half to flush pink. Before he could think of what to say, her face grew extremely red. “O-Oh, hi, Mrs. Organa-Solo.” she stuttered out.

Kylo cringed, fully intending to give his mother the silent treatment for at least three days after she had spied on him.

“Call me Leia!” He turned to see his mom’s shocked expression turning to an excited one. “I’m glad that you and my son are-”

“Okay, it’s time for us to go!” he panicked, grabbing his crush’s hand and tugging her upstairs into his room before slamming the door. He hopes that he hasn’t scared her off, his heart pounding in his chest. She sits on his bed, beginning to unpack her backpack’s contents. If he doesn’t do anything soon, she might get too nervous around him and never hold his hand again, and he can’t have that happen.

“I’m sorry about my mom,” he gushed, sitting next to her on the bed. “She can be a bit much sometimes.” He placed his large hand on the small of her back, trying to comfort her.

“I was just embarrassed that she saw that.” She put her head in her hands, letting out a little laugh.

“Don’t be. She just hasn’t seen me so… happy… in a long time.” He started to rub her back gently, scooting closer.

It seemed to do the trick, because she smiled at him and took out her notebook, sitting up straighter. “It’s cute that she cares so much.” She flipped to a clean page and scribbled out a title of both of their names. She began to ramble on and on about ideas for the project and he just continued to rub her back, listening intently. He reached up and started to card his fingers through her hair, making her shiver.

“Feels nice?” He questioned, his smile widening. She nodded, scooting closer before she continued her speech about her ideas.

As soon as he’d escorted her out, he was bombarded with questions about who she was and why she had kissed his cheek. He just tried to explain that he was his partner, and that he really liked her. All through dinner, Luke and his parents were asking him lots of questions about this girl. He dodged as many as possible, trying to focus on his food. However, the more that he thought about her, the more he smiled.

Kylo’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, his face lighting up when he saw who was calling. He said quick goodbyes to his family and rushed upstairs, answering the phone.

“Hey!” he grinned. His face fell when he heard what sounded like quiet crying. “What’s wrong?” he questioned, growing more and more worried by the second.

“It’s nothing much, I-I just wanted to t-talk to you about this thing that was upsetting m-me.” she choked out.

“What happened, Princess?” The nickname left his lips before he could even think about it. He wondered was making her so upset, wanting-no, needing to make it better.

“W-Well, …you know how I was walking home from your house, right? T-This boy, he kept saying these rude comments and… I can’t stop t-thinking about it. It really hurt my feelings.”

Kylo squeezed the phone so hard that he thought it might snap in half under the pressure. “Who was it? Where did he live?” He spoke through gritted teeth, fuming. Whoever had dared to hurt his girl’s feelings was going to regret it. He would make him walk up to her and apologize.

“Um… I’m not sure. F-Five or six houses down, I guess.” She sniffled, her voice shaky.

“I know exactly who it was, and he’s going to wish he had never opened his mouth.” He growled, putting on his shoes.

“K-Kylo, no! T-That’s not necessary!” She spoke in a worried tone.

“It is necessary. Anyone who makes my girl upset is going to answer to me. I promise, as soon as I get back, I’ll call you.”

“No! Kylo, really-”

He ended the call.

Kylo put on his shoes and jacket, slamming the front door shut and ignoring his mom’s worried calls. This was why so many people were scared of him. Kylo Ren had got into endless fights in the past, and anyone that had come up against him had lost. Well, everyone, except for Rey. The jagged pink scar that ran down his forehead to his shoulder was caused by her switchblade, and he saw it as a permanent reminder that he had lost.

He saw the boy standing outside, laughing with his friends on his front lawn. Their laughter came to a halt when they saw Kylo approaching, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides.

“I heard you hurt my girl,” he growled.

“W-What? I didn’t know that she was yours, bro…” The boy’s voice shook as he took a few steps back. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again!”

“You’re not sorry yet, but you will be.” The boy’s friends all took off, running away as fast as they could as they saw Kylo’s fist collide with the boy’s face. He was relentless, taking out his anger as he yelled and continued to punch and punch.

“Stop it!” She called, but Kylo couldn’t hear it. He was consumed with rage, unable to stop his attacking. Suddenly, Kylo paused, feeling tiny hands gripping at his arms. “S-Stop!” Her face was covered in tears as she pulled frantically at him, trying to get him to stop. He snapped back into reality, stepping back. She grabbed his arm, yanking him along the sidewalk. He glanced back, seeing the boy barely conscious.

“W-Where are we…”

“We’re going to my house so I can fix your knuckles, you idiot. I c-can’t believe you! You-…you could’ve killed him!” She seemed angry, but he knew that she was just hiding how worried she was. He took a glance at his knuckles, finding them extremely bloody and cut up.

“He deserved it.” He shrugged. She frowned, dragging him a further before stopping in front of her house.

“You’re lucky that my parents aren’t home.”

Kylo smiled weakly, letting her drag him up to her room. She sat him on her bed, leaving her room to get her first aid kit. While she was gone, he admired her room, seeing posters of the bands that she was interested in plastered all over her walls. He remembered that his band had a show that Friday, and suddenly, he felt like he had to invite her.

“Come to my band’s show on Friday.” He spoke as soon as she came back into the room, watching her cheeks heat up.

“Maybe.” She grabbed his hand, beginning to clean the wounds on his knuckles. A genuine smile spread onto his face.

Someone that he cared about was going to come to one of his shows.

Someone cared about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo woke up due to sun pouring into the windows, rubbing his eyes sleepily. A small grin formed on his face when he remembered what had happened the night before. His princess had taken care of him, bandaging his cut up knuckles. Laying his head down back onto the pillow, he tried to think of a way to make it up to her.

It would have to be a special date, one to convince her to attend his band’s show. He would kiss her and ask her to accompany him to the event as his girlfriend. Suddenly, he got the perfect idea.

He sat in bed all day, texting and playing on his phone. His idea would have to take place at night, so even though he was beyond excited to see her, he had to wait. As soon as the sun set, he shot out of bed, putting on his usual uniform of black jeans and a black band t-shirt. Before running out, he stopped in front of the mirror, fluffing his hair. A faint blush came onto his cheeks, realizing that he wanted to look good for his crush.

Brushing it off, he got on his motorcycle, eager to surprise her. His heart rate began to increase as he drove, excitement building in his chest as he realized that he would soon see the girl that he was unable to stop thinking about.

As soon as she came to the door to see him, his heart skipped a beat. He immediately scooped her up into his arms and she blushed, hugging him back.

“Kylo, it’s late!”

“Well, I have a surprise for you.” he grinned. She looked at him with a concerned gaze, a deep blush on her cheeks.

He helped her onto his motorcycle, fastening his helmet onto her. His surprise wasn’t too far away from her house, and he drove carefully to make sure that she would be safe. One day, when Kylo was on a walk to avoid his parents’ arguing, he had noticed that the door to the pool in his neighborhood couldn’t lock, and since then, he came here often.

As soon as they reached their destination, he helped her off of the motorcycle and her eyes widened. 

“Kylo…” she whispered, grabbing onto his jacket. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized that she had adorably clutched onto him for safety.

“Don’t worry, Love. I sneak in here all the time.” She flushed even more, following him through the gates of the pool. His heart rate began to increase as he realized that she would most likely be stripping down to get into the pool.

He started tugging at his jacket and shirt and she turned her head, clearly trying not to look. “You should strip too,” he suggested smugly. “You don’t want to get your clothes wet!”

“I’m not going in!” she insisted. “I’ll stick my feet in, but that’s it.” She leaned over and started to roll up her pants.

“That’s a shame.” Kylo mumbled, kicking off his jeans. She glanced for a minute, and he got a burst of confidence when he realized that she was trying not to stare intently at him. “I wanted to see what you looked like under your clothes…”

She suddenly gave him a tiny shove, and since he was on the edge of the pool, he fell right in. “Hey!” He laughed out, trying to pretend to be offended.

“You asked for it!” She grinned, sitting on the edge and sticking her feet into the water. He swam over, putting his head in her lap.

“Please come in,” He mumbled, giving her his best puppy eyes.

“In a few minutes.” she sighed, combing through his wet hair with her fingertips. He was in heaven as she scratched at his scalp, snuggling his head further into her lap.

No one had ever been so gentle with Kylo, taking the time to gently comb through the knots in his hair. He felt like a prince, being spoiled by the girl of his dreams. Quiet whimpers and groans managed to escape his lips.

A few minutes later, she stood up, urging him to turn around with red cheeks. He complied, resisting the urge to take a look as he heard the sound of clothes falling to the floor. He was trying not to drool, and as he was about to ask if he could look, he heard a loud splash behind him.

Her smaller arms wrapped around his shoulders loosely as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, giggling softly. All that he could think about was just how much he cared about her, she was so adorable. Everything about her made him love her even more.

“I’m so glad that you came in,” He grinned and turned around, kissing her cheek gently. 

“I’m so glad that I came in, too.” Her hands cupped his cheeks and she began to lean in, he wondered if he was dreaming. He could feel her breath against his lips, feel the warmth of her blushing cheeks.

Right before he could press his lips to hers, a cop car drove by, the flashing blue and red lights causing them to quickly duck under the water to avoid being spotted. Kylo grumbled under his breath, and she just giggled, swimming off.

The next day, Kylo entered the back door to the venue, finding the other members of his band already there. All that he could think about as they rehearsed was if his love would show up. The night before, at the pool, he had given her all of the information about the location and she still had said maybe, this time with a teasing wink.

He stepped onto the stage, his heart pounding. He stared at his feet as he walked over to his spot, grabbing his guitar. The drummer began to play and Kylo followed right after, playing his guitar.

As the music thrummed in his ears, he lifted his head to scan the crowd. Right in the front row, he saw her. She watched him, and only him, a proud look on her face as she listened intently. The entire time that the band performed, she grinned at him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

As soon as they were finished, he ran backstage. She was waiting for him, her arms open to embrace him. Instead of running over to hug her, he cupped her cheeks, pressing his lips to hers. She was shocked at first, but soon kissed him back, clutching at his shirt.

“Be my girlfriend?” He questioned, out of breath. 

Her wide eyed nod said it all.


End file.
